An inlet fan of a turbofan gas turbine engine uses mechanical energy from the gas turbine to accelerate air rearwards into a core of the engine and into a duct that bypasses the core of the engine. The design and performance of the fan can play an important role in the overall efficiency of the engine. Improvement in the design of inlet fans to improve the efficiency of turbofan gas turbine engines is desired.